500 Days of Booth and Brennan
by timesquaretang
Summary: One-shots of Booth and Brennan, all the way up to 500. Fluffy, angsty, smutty, funny; you name it you got it! I will try my best to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back? Me! I've come to the realization that I work better with one-shots. I just can't come up with good outlines! So I decided to create 500 days of Booth and Brennan. It'll consist of 500 one-shots of Booth and Brennan! I'll try my best to update weekly. Anyways, on with the reading! Enjoy.

* * *

Brennan was working in the bone room when Angela intervened her train of thought.

"Hey sweetie, remember the mistletoe a couple of years ago?" Angela smirked at Brennan.

"Yes, I do remember. It was before Booth and I had engaged in intercourse. It was during the Christmas time, and I needed Caroline to set up a trailer for Russ and my father. She said that Booth and I needed to kiss for a few steamboats." Brennan thought back to the time Booth and her had kissed, and how her gum was passed into Booth's mouth. She tried to hide the pink blush forming on her cheeks, but Angela had already noticed it.

"It looks like you enjoyed that kiss very much, huh Bren." Brennan continued looking at the remains, but then stopped and looked into Angela's eyes. She knew how happy Angela always became when the topic of Booth came up.

"I did. I was reminded how much of a skilled kisser Booth was. He still is." Angela's eyes lit up and she let out a small squeal.

"You guys are seriously the cutest couple ever." Before continuing her fangirl comment, Brennan interrupted.

"Technically, Booth and I were not in a relationship when we shared a kiss under the mistletoe." Angela rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well technically, everyone knew you two were together. You two were the only ones who did not. But we don't blame you- although it took many years, we got there. And then we got to see you guys get married. Let me tell you; many, many buckets of tears were shed that day." Angela wiped off an invisible tear as Brennan chuckled.

"Anyways, I should go before your hubby comes to take you out to lunch. I'll see you later sweetie!"

Angela walked out of the bone room and back to her drawing break. Brennan, however, was slightly distracted. She thought about the mistletoe from that day and how it was still in her drawer. She then looked at her watch - she had about thirty minutes before Booth came to pick her up. She took off her gloves and walked to her office.

* * *

Booth had been whistling as he walked into the Jeffersonian, ready to get his wife for lunch. He was still in the phase where his state of mind was that everything was better ever since he and Brennan had gotten married. Even though she had told him countless times that couldn't possibly happen, he believed it. He stopped by Angela's office to say hi, and then saw Cam working on the platform and exchanged greetings with her also. He chuckled and shook his head when he saw Hodgins and Wendell preparing another experiment. Reaching Brennan's office, he stopped outside her door.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Brennan was currently standing on a chair putting up the mistletoe. As she stepped down, Booth came to her side to help her.

"I'm fine Booth, it's only a couple of feet. I was just putting up a mistletoe!"

Booth looked at her with astonishment. Why was she putting up a mistletoe?

"Did Angela set you up to this?" Booth held onto his wife's hand with a questioning look.

"No. Well, not really. Do you remember a couple of years ago when Russ and my father were in jail? And I asked Caroline to set up a trailer so that Russ could see his girlfriend's daughters? But Caroli-" Brennan was cut off as Booth smiled, remembering what had happened under the mistletoe.

"So you do remember." Brennan smiled back at Booth, and then up at the mistletoe.

"Is this the same mistletoe, Bones?" Booth asked Brennan softly, looking into her eyes.

Everyone always thought that Temperance Brennan had no emotions. That she was incapable of feeling. That there was no way she could ever be in a relationship with someone. But they were wrong, every single one of them. Here Booth was, standing with Temperance Brennan(who was his wife if the whole world hadn't already known), under a mistletoe that SHE had kept for all these years. 6 years, to be exact. Booth and Brennan were always labeled as the one with the mind, and the one with the heart. But people were wrong about that also. Temperance Brennan had a heart. She was not all brain and science. And Booth was not all 'feeling' - he had his brainy moments.

"Yes, it is the same mistletoe. I don't know why, but I kept it in my drawer for all these years. I think it's because it plays a special significance for me. But I guess it was quite silly. I'll just take-" Brennan was cut off, yet again. But this time, with a sweet, mind-boggling kiss from her husband.

It was just like the first time. The kiss, the mistletoe. Except maybe this time, there was more touching than the first. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, and Brennan's hand wrapped around his neck. The other hand grabbed his suit lapel.  
For the both of them, all those years of fighting, drinks at the Founding Fathers, late night dinners, getting into dangerous situations, and for the last 2 years, making love and taking care of their daughter; all those moments had flashed through their minds. Finally, after what had felt like nine years, their lips had lost hold of each other. Putting their foreheads against each other, they both closed their eyes and held each other.

They could hear Wendell being stopped by Angela as he was making his way towards Brennan's office. "What do you think you're doing? Do you not see what's going on in there?" Angela pointed towards Brennan's office, which led to everyone else turning their heads. Everyone outside the closed office cheered quietly.

Inside the office, the couple was exchanging words of love silently. They usually refrained from showing public displays off affection, especially in Brennan's office. But today, there was not a care in the world.

Booth was the first to break the silence with a chuckle. "You know, we rarely do this at work. Especially in your office." Booth looked into Brennan's ocean blue eyes, which were currently looking into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I know, but today was an exception." She said, softly grabbing his hair.

"I'm glad."

"Merry Christmas, Bones." Booth kissed her nose lightly, causing Brennan to giggle.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Booth."

* * *

And done! How did you'd like it? I'm really going to have 500 chapters for this fanfic! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue my other story, "Picking Up the Pieces". But I'll think about it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've all had a great Thanksgivingakkuh! Oh, and don't forget that Bones has moved to Fridays at 8PM (insert rant here). And don't forget to vote for it for the PCAs!


	2. Day Two

Happy Bones Friday! Make sure you watch tonight. Thank you for all the great reviews for the first chapter you guys! Several people(I think) mentioned that it would take me a while to get to 500 chapters. And knowing how lazy I am(I really am just ask my friends on Tumblr haha), it really will! Enjoy.

* * *

The roller coaster: Part 1

_A couple of days earlier:_

Booth, tired from the day's work since there was no new case, walked into the mighty hut with the daily collection of mail. He heard Brennan putting Christine to sleep upstairs. Although he was tired, seeing his wife and his daughter always made him so happy.

Walking up the stairs, he could hear Brennan singing 'Hush Little Baby' to Christine. Booth quietly tiptoed into the room, which smelled faintly of a mix of baby powder and Brennan's faint perfume. Brennan smiled at him, and motioned with her hand for him to come join her.

Now suddenly a bit more energetic, Christine squealed delightedly at her father. Booth and Brennan lightly hushed her.

"Good night Chrissy." Booth said softly, curling one of Christine's strand of hair lightly under his finger.

"Night daddy. Night mommy."

"Good night, Christine. Sweet dreams." Christine closed her eyes, and began to drift to sleep. Booth and Brennan stood for a couple of minutes, their daughter's breathing slowly even out, signifying she had fallen asleep.

Walking out of Christine's room and down the stairs, Booth followed Brennan into the kitchen.

"I put the leftovers in the stove. Christine was surprisingly less fussy when I came home today." Brennan walked to the stove, and pulled out the leftover dinner for Booth.

Booth strolled over to her side and pecked her on the lips. "Thanks Bones. Work was a hassle today especially since you weren't there."

Brennan grinned at Booth, and walked over to the mail that was currently located on the island. Sorting through the envelopes, she found an ad for the new amusement park that opened up.

Booth had been looking over her shoulder, and made a sound of interest when he saw the ad. "Hey, they finally opened up the amusement park! It's only about a four-hour drive to there. I heard the roller coaster is supposed to be killer." Confused by Booth's choice of words, Brennan showed a sign of confusion.

"I believe the way that you used 'killer' was metaphoric, to show that the roller coaster seems very exciting. However, I have never been on a roller coaster. I find it quite useless to make someone filled with adrenaline for a ride that only lasts for a couple of minutes." Truth was, Brennan had a small fear of roller coasters. True, she did walk on that tightrope a few years back when she was working undercover with Booth, but for some reason, roller coasters never clicked with her.

Booth caught on eventually, and simply smirked at her. "Or maybe you just have a small beginner's fear," Booth hugged her from behind, reassuring her. "We should go. I'll be right with you too, and you can hold onto me as tight as you want."

Brennan giggled, considering this possible road trip to the amusement park. But she quickly remembered that Christine was still a child, and would not be permitted to go on the roller coaster. Before speaking, Booth had already intervened.

"And Max can come along and take care of Christine while we go on the roller coaster. After that, we can take her to all the kiddy rides! I just want you to experience a roller coaster for the first time, with me." Pleased by Booth's choice of words, Brennan turned around in Booth's arms.

"Well, I guess if we go on one roller coaster it should be okay. But only one, and after we have to take Christine to the children rides." Booth nodded his head happily, and then proceeded to kiss Brennan again.

"We can both take a day off on Thursday so there won't be as much people." Booth murmured against Brennan's lips.

"That seems like an adequate plan, but that means I should finish most of my work tonight so I don't have to rush to finish all my work; although I am always on time ." Brennan walked towards the stairs, with a somewhat disappointed husband.

"But I thought tonight we could spend some time together.. You know.. In our room, under the covers since our daughter is sleeping soundly tonight." Booth sighed as he walked up the stairs alongside Brennan.

"Just because I have to do work tonight does not mean that we cannot engage in sexual activities." Brennan glanced at Booth, noting the playful smile spread across his face.

"You mean I can distract you from your work tonight?" Booth used his charm smile on Brennan and winked at her, picking her up and carrying her in his arms as they approached their room.

"I remember fondly that you have distracted me from doing my work before, Booth." Brennan chuckled at the foolishness of her husband.

They walked into their room together, both excited and pleased for their trip to the amusement park ahead.

* * *

If you didn't enjoy the first, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Just a reminder: you guys can give me suggestions if you want! I may not always choose to write about them, but they do help when I get writer's block. Also, there's a second part to this chapter! It will hopefully be a much longer one. See you soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
